dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 21 (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "FighterZ" Fanga: Dark Empire Saga (cameo) |Race=New Type Android (Human-type Earthling/Saiyan/Bio-Android/Frieza's Race/Namekian/Majin Hybrid) |Gender=Female |Date of birth = After Age 774 (completed) |Date of death = Age 779 (history erased; death undone) |Status=Alive/Separated into two entities |Address= |Occupation= Researcher |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |Classification=Cyborg Android |Affiliations= Template's son (surrogate son) Good Android 21 (good fission) Evil Android 21 (evil fission) Perfect Android 21 (Capsule Corp counterpart/Biological Balanced counterpart) Dr. Gero (creator/father of template's son) Android 16 (comrade/surrogate son) Android 17 (comrade) Android 18 (comrade) Dragon Team (genetic material) Frieza (genetic material) Cell (genetic material) Good Buu (genetic material) Clones (creations/food source) }} Android 21 is an Android who appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as the Main Antagonist and appears in Dragon Ball Advanced as a minor villain. Biography *see Canon wiki for events of game Android 21 created the link system after reviving Android 16 and as a result her evil persona was created and sought out Android 17 and Android 18 in hopes to link with them with another soul. She created many clones and consumed them to become stronger before facing the Dragon Team. Frieza and Cell are mysteriously revived and unable to use their full power as they are forced to help Goku and the others to stop the waves and stop Android 21. However, eventually she is nearly overcome with her urge to feed - she kills Android 16 and results in her fission. Dragon Ball Advanced Cell remembers Gohan telling him about Android 21 and confuses a sculpture resembling Android 21 as 21 herself. She would not make full appearance in Dragon Ball Advanced until the Gathering Energy Saga on the Prison Planet after Fu suggested that the remaining fighters of the Timespace Tournament use his Prison Planet to gather enough energy to open rift to access Floor 5. Cell confronts Android 21 who has no recollection of the events that Gohan spoke off and wonders if it was made up on the spot. She is almost absorbed by Cell after attempting to absorb her to further his progression of power but she is able escape his grasps and enters her Transformed state after her evil side emerges. As result of her hunger; she almost devours Cell and nearly destroys Android 16 with her Absolute Release Ball. As result; she undergoes a fission and expels her Evil side while her Good side remained. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Tail Attack *Hungry Beam **Sweet Tooth **Absorption *Connoisseur Cut **Solar Flare **Kamehameha **Homing Energy Blast **Ki Blast Rush **Sticky Energy Blast **Android Barrier **Explosive Energy Blast **Instant Transmission *Hors d'Oeuvre Stab *Total Detonation Ball **Absolute Release Ball *Photon Wave *Excellent Full Course *Regeneration *Fission Forms and Transformations Human Form A form representing Android 21's original self. In this form; she appears as an attractive woman with auburn hair, wears glasses, a blue and red dress with black sleeves and a lab coat with a Red Ribbon Army logo, and wears blue and red heels. Transformed (Good) Android 21's True form consists of Pink skin like a Majin, white hair, Namekian-like ears, and a tail similar to Final Form Frieza. She retains her blue eyes and white sclera in this form. Transformed (Evil) In this version of her True Form; she has black sclera, red eyes, and pink-white hair. While in this state; she succumbs to her desire to feed and is willing to destroy anyone that gets her in way. Fissions Good Android 21 Good Android 21 is born after Android 21 releases her evil hunger persona. She is considerably weaker than her evil self. Bulma offers to use Super Shenron to fix her hunger problems and help her balance her biology if she agreed to assist them in going after Bimfutsu. Evil Android 21 Evil Android 21 is result of Android 21 releasing her evil hunger persona after she destroyed Android 16. After a long battle; Dabura turns her to Stone with his Stone Spit allowing her good side to remain alive. Category:Minor Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Androids Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Frieza's Race Category:Bio-Androids Category:Namekians Category:Majin